Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to multiple delivery route packet ordering.
Hybrid communication networks typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication technologies, Ethernet, etc.) that are interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward packets between the different network technologies and media in order to form a single extended communication network. Typically, the communication mechanisms, and protocol specifics (e.g., device and topology discovery, bridging to other networks, etc.) are unique to each networking technology. The hybrid communication network can provide different routes associated with one or more of the different network technologies to deliver packets from a source network device to a destination network device.